<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warm Winters Night by Demonic_Wave64</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865358">A Warm Winters Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Wave64/pseuds/Demonic_Wave64'>Demonic_Wave64</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Thick Cock - Freeform, reiner braun - Freeform, wet dreams, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:34:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Wave64/pseuds/Demonic_Wave64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner and Y/N have a warm winter in each other's arms, through day and through sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s), Reiner Braun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Warm Winters Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold winters night; the snow blew down heavily coating the city rooftops in a heavy, white blanket. Y/N was taking the cold to her advantage. She sat in front of the fireplace in a large, pink sweater, a mug of warm hot chocolate cupped in her hands. She watched the snowflakes falling from the dark gray sky in awe; she loved the beauty of winter.</p><p>Reiner walked in from the kitchen with a tray full of sweets and tea. He placed the tray on the table behind Y/N then went down to pick her up, he held her tight as he sat down keeping her his lap. "It's cold over here" she pouted cutely. "I'm sorry, baby girl, I'll warm you." The large muscly man replied, holding her closer in his strong arms. After a moment the couple decided to play the television watching their current obsession on Netflix. They snacked and cuddled till very late hours into the night, holding each other close, using each other's body heat to combat the freezing, cold blizzard raging outside. It grew so late they started to drift off into a slumber. Y/N dreamt of being underneath Reiner, feeling his hot breath against her neck and shoulder. His lips sloppily clashing against hers, tongue sliding over her swollen, red lips. His hand slid up her shirt playing with her breasts, squeezing them while rolling her nipples in his fingers. She moaned into his mouth while his tongue filled hers. He started to thrust in between her legs feeling her wetness through both their layers of pants. "Christ baby girl, you've never been so wet." He pulled off her pants and proceeded to stuff her full of his large, thick cock. Y/N moaned so loudly there was no way the neighbouring apartments didn't hear. His thrusts were so powerful, the pleasure she felt was immeasurable. His girth making her walls feel so good. He kept going at such a hard and fast pace she was soon to cum at the pure ecstasy he was giving her.</p><p>He continued to pound into her pussy for what seemed like forever, but she knew it would end too soon. His thrusts began to uneven and breaths began to grow shorter. He let out low but hard grunts into her ear, whispering "I love you"'s, though the only response she could muster was holding onto to him tighter, embracing the pleasure he was giving her</p><p>A few of Y/N's orgasms later, Reiner finally finished inside Y/N's soaked, over stimulated pussy. Reiner collapsed on top of her, squeezing her body gently. hey, baby, wake up" Reiner called softly, though he seemed to be asleep. His mouth didn't move as the calling continued. She began to feel him shaking her gently and her eyes started to open.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>